Work In
by Junk'peria
Summary: Zoro est un machiniste terriblement romantique qui ne compte que sur une chose pour trouver l'amour : le destin. Même après des années de désillusion, il continue d'y croire. Et il sera étonné de voir que son cupidon est un petit garçon qui le mènera tout droit vers ce qu'il cherche depuis longtemps... UA Moderne. SanZo.


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'avais promis une histoire pour cet été, je suis beaucoup partie en vacances, puis j'ai eu ma rentrée, puis des problèmes familiaux. Du coup, le oneshot a un petit peu traîné lol Ma petite chérie n'ayant pas eu le temps de bêta, il subsiste certainement des fautes et des répétitions, je m'en excuse. Je dédicace les répliques de Chopper à sa fille vu qu'apparemment elle a la même chose chez elle mdrrr **_

_**C'est encore une UA, j'adore trop ça, néanmoins c'est un SanZo cette fois-ci ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Statut : Bêta par Elowlie x3 - 11.691 mots**_

* * *

><p><strong>Work In<strong>

Âme sœur. C'était un terme qui commençait à marteler le cerveau du jeune homme alors accoudé à une balustrade en fer, à côté d'un spot qui éclairait la scène à quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Ce devait être la dixième fois qu'il voyait cette pièce de théâtre où une jeune fille pleine de courage décidait d'abandonner sa vie paisible pour aller chercher l'amant de ses rêves, traversant monts et forêts. Sérieusement, sauf en rêve, qui croyait encore à ces valeurs ? Malheureusement, lui.

Malgré sa carrure solide, des épaules larges et un air de tueur blasé, Roronoa Zoro était un foutu romantique. Il ne le montrait pas, pour éviter que ces collègues se fichent de lui, malgré quelques-uns de ses amis très au courant de ses lieux communs autant que de ses préférences sexuelles. Ce n'était pas sans avoir tenté de trouver quelqu'un de bien, mais son asociabilité l'empêchait d'aller convenablement dans des endroits bondés pour draguer. Un seul partenaire pour toute sa vie, cela donnait de quoi rêver. Encore fallait-il que cela soit possible et à vingt-six ans, il se permettait d'avoir de sérieux doutes à ce propos.

Il essuya quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front du revers de son gant avant de tirer sur le bandana noir qui couvrait ses cheveux. Il fit un signe discret à un des gars qui le regardait d'en bas et se déplaça discrètement le long du rail malgré la lourdeur des chaussures de sécurité noires qu'il portait aux pieds. Il utilisa les muscles de ses bras pour détacher une des cordes de son support et la laisser ripper lentement entre une main et la manivelle pour faire tomber le rideau. Une fois celui-ci au niveau inférieur, il rattacha correctement la corde à la rambarde et se dirigea vers l'échelle pour descendre au poste des éclairages pour aider Usopp, leurs pas couverts par les applaudissements sans fin des spectateurs.

Le jeune homme, reconnaissable par son nez allongé et l'énorme touffe de cheveux noirs et bouclés, lui fit un grand sourire et agita brièvement la main avant de lever le pouce en signe de victoire :

- Succès ! annonça-t-il à voix basse.

- Comme d'hab', répondit Zoro sur le même ton.

Il marcha à ses côtés pour rejoindre le second tableau et rallumer les lumières de la salle afin d'encourager les gens à bientôt quitter les lieux alors que les acteurs allaient saluer leur public et ramasser les quelques fleurs qu'on leur avait lancé. Ils descendirent ensuite la seconde échelle pour atteindre les planches et attendre sur le côté avec Franky, un autre machiniste, que le calme revienne dans la salle et que les comédiens finissent leur troisième salut pour aller bouger les décors dans le fond de la scène afin de libérer la place pour le spectacle du lendemain matin. Une fois terminé, le vert s'étira et grogna d'aise avant de retirer le bandana de sa tête et ses gants, écoutant ses collègues parler.

- Oi Zoro, tu viens demain pour la matinale ?

- Hmm, ouais. Y a un truc spécial ?

- Juste le metteur en scène qui veut donner des directives pour le décor en fait.

- Font vraiment chier, grogna-t-il, sachant qu'il devait alors venir un peu plus tôt au boulot.

- Bah c'est Nico Robin en même temps, faut déjà être content que le théâtre la reçoive.

- Moi j'la trouve super cool cette nana, précisa l'homme à la crête bleu.

Ses deux partenaires le regardèrent avec un air comme s'il venait de dire qu'il aimait les moules de façon aléatoire. Enfin… façon de dire. La jeune femme était surtout connue pour sa rigidité et ses manières très « silencieuses » d'imposer ses codes au théâtre. Elle avait réussi à faire craquer plus d'un acteur dans ses cours, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide éventuellement de se reprendre en main, de revenir et de percer les planches avec brio. Elle était également assez difficile à convaincre et choisissait les théâtres en fonction de critères extrêmement précis. A croire qu'elle s'amusait à vérifier les zones de chalandises alentours et à faire des études de marché pour voir où ses pièces marcheraient le mieux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent dans les loges des mécaniciens et Zoro déboucla sa ceinture d'outils en arrivant devant son casier. Il ouvrit ce dernier puis accrocha le tout, gants compris, à un crochet, pour les balancer dans un coin. Il changea également de tee-shirt après l'avoir utilisé comme serviette pour retirer la sueur qui perlait légèrement sur le haut de son corps. Il faut dire qu'il faisait une sacrée chaleur là-haut, placé tout près des projecteurs si ce n'était directement en-dessous.

Le vert fit une moue en sentant ses mains moites et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se les laver et se rincer le visage. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller par la même occasion et soupira avant de lécher ses lèvres et de s'essuyer. Il revint dans la pièce principale où Usopp avait déjà récupéré son portable pour répondre à ses SMS. Kaya certainement. Quand le jeune homme avait annoncé qu'il avait une petite copine, ils eurent d'abord du mal à le croire. Puis, lors d'une sortie entre amis, ils rencontrèrent la charmante demoiselle qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde dérangée par tous les mensonges de son compagnon. Elle en riait gaiement.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils se marièrent aussi vite. C'est sans doute pour cela que Zoro continuait de croire à ses conneries d'âme sœur également. En croisant le regard de son confrère au long nez, il regarda ailleurs et prit son sac d'affaires à nettoyer et vérifia ses poches. Il avait quelques piécettes, un ou deux billets, assez pour s'acheter un bento et une bouteille de basse qualité au conbini du coin près de chez lui. Il salua alors ses collègues et commença à marcher en direction de son appartement.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Zoro entama sa marche. Le ciel était noir et couvert, la lune perçant à peine les nuages. Les lampadaires n'étaient heureusement pas encore éteints, il avait horreur de ça. Non pas à cause du noir ou une connerie dans ce genre, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait un petit – tout petit – défaut, qu'était celui de se perdre. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, pourtant il lui était déjà arrivé de s'arrêter dans des endroits incongrus pour faire une sieste.

En croisant des passants en couple, il grogna tout bas. Il n'avait toujours été qu'un gêneur, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quand il avait dragué un petit jeune dans son bar préféré, ce dernier avait été à deux doigts d'accepter. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et remercie le vert d'en avoir pris « soin ». Depuis, il se sentait de moins en moins confiant quant à l'idée d'aller vers les autres, il s'était doucement replié sur lui-même. Son caractère dur, fier et froid avait repris le dessus plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il avait laissé faire. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, ne voyant que des gens heureux autour de lui.

Il n'y avait pas qu'en couple que l'on s'en rendait compte, mais la solitude pouvait parfois se faire pesante. Ce sentiment de n'avoir besoin de personne qui remplaçait cette amertume et une nécessité que l'on ne voulait pas s'avouer. Dans ces moments-là, il voulait exister pour quelqu'un, pas seulement pour son travail et vivre de son argent comme un bon célibataire. Il avait de cette envie de tomber amoureux comme une soudaine révélation.

Cela le faisait chier actuellement parce qu'il faisait assez bon pour sortir, pour profiter de choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire seul. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un con, tout simplement, ou que les gens ne le pointent du doigt telle une ignominie malgré une carrure qui en faisait fondre plus d'une. Si seulement les hommes tombaient comme des mouches aussi vite.

Alors qu'il arrivait près du conbini et remettait son sac sur le dos en mettant la faute sur le compte de la saison des amours, il pénétra à l'intérieur du magasin. Il se dirigea vers le stand des boissons, prenant un saké peu cher, puis s'accroupit devant le rayon des bento, lisant plusieurs fois leurs contenu avant de prendre son préféré : du saumon, des brochettes de viandes et pas trop de légumes avec le riz. Parfait pour un repas rapide devant sa micro-télé et s'endormir tranquillement avant d'être ennuyé toute la matinée par cette metteur en scène.

Il se releva en grognant et se dirigea vers l'unique caisse, le regard rivé sur la nourriture avec l'envie de manger de suite. Néanmoins, en tournant le coin d'un rayon, il heurta quelque chose sur son chemin et faillit en perdre sa boîte. Il baissa son regard et tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon, cul par terre, un paquet de nounours à la guimauve et un sachet plastiques empli de tomates à côté de lui. Il avait la peau légèrement tannée, des cheveux courts et châtains et paraissait avoir sept ou huit ans, pas plus. Ou peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien en fait. Il s'excusa et s'apprêta à passer son chemin avant de se raviser alors que le bonhomme se relevait et ramassait ses courses.

- Oi petit, t'es pas un peu jeune pour être dehors à cette heure-ci ?! s'étonna-t-il.

- Ahh… commença le petit garçon, serrant ses courses contre lui alors que Zoro enchaînait déjà.

- Où sont tes vieux ? Et ta maison, hein ?

Se sentant quelques peu agressé par les soudaines questions, l'enfant sembla se sentir coupable et ses lèvres tremblèrent, menaçant de laisser les premières larmes couler. Le vert se retrouva complètement pris de court, agitant sa main devant lui alors que les grands yeux marron se mouillaient déjà.

- Hein ? Hé mais attends…

Sans doute doté d'une – trop – forte sensibilité, le petit garçon se mit à sangloter et à renifler alors que Zoro sentait comme une avalanche de honte lui tomber sur la tête. Il s'accroupit et posa sa bouteille, tâchant de calmer le jeu et lui demandant d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il n'était pas un méchant. Au fur et à mesure, l'enfant finit par se calmer, notamment après l'apparition du caissier qui lança un regard suspicieux au vert, avant de le reconnaître. Il s'avança et s'accroupit à son tour, lui proposant une sucrerie et d'aller la choisir.

Le gamin lui laissa ses deux courses et s'en alla chercher des friandises alors que Zoro le remerciait et lui disait qu'il allait payer. Il régla son repas et les sucettes à la barbe à papa puis attendit que le gamin fasse de même et entame une de ses confiseries avant de sortir avec lui. Il le regarda alors qu'un grand sourire avait pris place sur son visage, remplaçant les larmes. Il rangea ses courses dans son propre sac tout en marmonnant :

- Putain, s'il y a bien deux trucs avec lesquelles j'suis pas à l'aise, c'est bien les femmes et les gosses… J'espère que t'es pas mon âme sœur…

L'autre reporta son regard sur lui alors que Zoro croisait ses bras sur son torse et se raclait la gorge pour se reprendre, se défaisant de son air défait fasse aux inepties de son esprit :

- N'écoute pas les divagations d'un mec pommé.

- Merci monsieur !

- Et maintenant tu me remercies ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Tony Tony Chopper.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

- Une course pour papa.

- Eh beh, quel modèle paternel… T'es courageux quand même.

- C'est pas la peine de me complimenter, monsieur ! répondit-il en regardant ailleurs mais les joues rouges, visiblement appréciant le compliment plus qu'un peu.

Zoro rit doucement puis hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Allez, fini ton truc et rentre chez toi. Par contre, arrête de m'appeler monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant.

- Ça va, c'est pas loin. Je t'appelle comment alors ?

- Zoro. Bon allez, je te raccompagne, j'vais en toucher deux mots à ton père.

Il décroisa ses bras et regarda Chopper alors que ce dernier tendait la main vers lui pour prendre la sienne. Il continua de sucer sa friandise, tenant fermement son « nouvel » ami et très content de ne pas rentrer tout seul. Il le regarda avec un œil étonné et croisa son regard alors qu'il tirait la sucette pour demander :

- Tu en voulais une ?

- Non merci. Je ne veux pas te faire de leçons, mais tu fais toujours confiance aux étrangers comme ça ?

- Je peux pas te faire confiance alors ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tu peux me faire confiance, mais il n'y a pas que des gens gentils.

- T'es pas un mafieux ?

- Non, grogna-t-il. Je suis machiniste dans un théâtre.

- On est arrivés ! le coupa-t-il.

Zoro releva la tête alors qu'il s'était penché dans sa direction. Il fut d'abord étonné par l'enseigne de façade qui annonçait « All Blue - Plats à emporter », mais dont le petit rideau de fer était déjà fermé aussi tard. Cela lui rappela momentanément qu'il avait toujours la dalle, mais il avait tout de même suivi le gamin jusque dans le hall d'entrée et fermait la porte, tandis que l'autre jetait ses chaussures et courrait à l'intérieur :

- Papa ! Je suis rentré.

- CHOOOPPEEEEEEEEER ! T'ETAIS OU ?

Le vert resta un instant les yeux écarquillés en entendant le hurlement strident du père. Au moins, ce dernier semblait avoir un semblant de responsabilité. Il soupira légèrement et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand il entendit le gamin tenter de rassurer son père de la pire manière qui soit :

- T'inquiète pas, Zoro m'a raccompagné.

- C'est qui ce « Zoro » !?

- Un beau monsieur qui est pas mafieux.

- Heiin ?!

Le sujet de la conversation tenta de s'échapper en reculant vers la porte d'entrée, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Chopper refit son apparition en tirant le bras d'un homme plus âgé, stoppant Zoro net. L'homme l'observa de son unique œil bleu visible sous un sourcil enroulé, le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient autour de son visage finement rasé, un bouc ornant son menton et une fine moustache sur sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du bain. Le vert se demanda si le jeune garçon était alors cet envoyé du destin qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, tombant de suite sous le charme de la personne en face de lui. Ce dernier lui adressa alors la parole :

- Euh… Merci d'avoir ramené Chopper. Mais comment… questionna-t-il.

- Je l'ai bousculé au conbini de Coby. Celui au coin de la rue.

- Papa ! Donne-lui du curry, il a osé acheter un bento d'infidèle !

Zoro haussa un sourcil à demi-surpris avant que le froncement de ses sourcils ne montre un certain signe de vexation. Ils étaient très bons ces bento, pourquoi carrément les traiter « d'infidèles » ? Sanji le regarda puis aperçut la boîte en question avec la bouteille dont le goulot sortait du sac de son travail. Il se racla la gorge et pointa le récipient de nourriture de l'index.

- Vous ne devriez pas manger ça, surtout ceux avec le saumon, ils sont bourrés d'additifs.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes en particulier avec « ça »... tenta de se défendre le vert.

- C'est que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de comparer. Et Chopper a raison, je pourrais vous offrir le dîner pour vous remercier.

Le machiniste sembla hésiter un instant, mais sous le regard étincelant et suppliant de ce traître de gamin, il soupira légèrement et fourra le casse-croûte du supermarché dans son sac après avoir fait passer la lanière par-dessus sa tête. Le jeune garçon sauta de joie, bras en l'air et lui prit la besace pour la faire glisser sur le sol dans un coin tandis que le blond partait en cuisine pour faire réchauffer le curry. Zoro s'assit pour retirer ses boots et arriva dans la cuisine, le gosse à cheval sur son dos pour le guider tout en s'économisant. Plus sociable que cela, ce devait être impossible.

Il s'installa par terre pour laisser Chopper lui servir une assiette, une paire de baguettes et un verre alors que le cuisinier revenait s'asseoir à côté, deux verres en plus pour lui et son fils. Il avait mis une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui augmentait subitement son sex-appeal d'une manière spectaculaire, la monture noire poussée jusqu'au plus haut du nez. Néanmoins, cela n'augmentait que la vue pour Sanji... Ce dernier lui tendit la main par-dessus la table.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter dans la précipitation. Je me nomme Sanji Black. Et voici mon fils, Tony Chopper Black.

Le vert tendit la main pour la lui serrer fermement, sentant la différence entre la peau rugueuse de ses doigts et celle plus tendre et souple du cuistot, malgré des coupures de travail sur le bout des siens. Puis il rit brièvement quand Chopper présenta la sienne et il la lui serra avant de reprendre pour faire la première boulette de la soirée :

- Zoro Roronoa, mais Zoro suffira. Votre fils m'a dit « Tony Tony Chopper » ?

- Ah... fit Sanji en regardant le concerné avant de répondre. C'est une petite habitude affective de doubler son prénom.

- C'est maman qui m'appelle comme ça ! s'exclama fièrement le jeune garçon.

- Chopper... soupira son père.

Voyant qu'il rentrait en terrain miné lorsque Sanji fronça légèrement les sourcils, le vert préféra ne pas pousser la conversation qui s'arrêta tout bonnement, laissant un léger malaise. Il regarda la main gauche qui ne présentait aucune bague à l'annulaire, signe que la maman en question n'était plus ici apparemment. Au lieu de s'enfoncer dans des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens, il prit une gorgée de la boisson dans son verre, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon saké. Il haussa un sourcil étonné vers le blond qui fit un sourire en coin à sa réaction et s'expliqua :

- Le goulot de la bouteille, dans votre sac, c'était du saké, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était un goulot ! s'exclama le pris en faute.

- Si je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître une bouteille sans son étiquette, je préférerais me planquer dans un trou plutôt que de continuer de me proclamer cuisinier.

- C'est à vous le magasin en façade alors ?

- Oui.

- Vous y faites quoi ?

- Les basiques : nouilles sautées, riz, bentos, currys, takoyaki, teriyaki, sushis, maki...

- Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

- Si je propose que du riz, je ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de clientèle.

- Hmm, acquiesça Zoro.

Le blond lui sourit à nouveau puis se releva pour aller vérifier que son plat ne brûlait pas dans la casserole. Le vert continua de siroter son saké alors que Chopper avait le nez dans son verre de lait puis lécha sa moustache blanche après l'avoir fini, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il semblait déjà avoir adopté ce dernier qui posa sa joue contre son poing et le regarda :

- Alors, tu veux devenir cuisinier comme ton papa ?

- Non, je veux devenir médecin. J'ai déjà sauté des classes pour ça !

- Ohh, impressionnant !

- Tu vas être mon ami et celui de papa ?

- Euh... fit Zoro qui ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça. Je suppose que « pourquoi pas » ?

- Cool !

Il s'attendit encore moins au câlin, relevant ses bras subitement et reposant son verre avec précaution pour éviter d'asperger Chopper. Sanji revint à temps avec le curry, s'agenouillant sur son coussin et haussant un sourcil face à la situation saugrenue dans laquelle Zoro se retrouvait et surtout, ne semblait pas être habitué. Il rit et servit une bonne portion à son invité, refermant le couvercle par-dessus la casserole et toquant de son index sur la table.

- Allez Chopper, laisse Zoro tranquille maintenant et va te coucher. École demain.

- Mais je veux rester avec !

- Pas de mais, je te rappelle que tu t'es barré dehors sans me le dire, on discutera de ta punition demain.

- C'est pas juste ! T'es méchant !

- M'en fiche, va te mettre en pyjama.

Chopper avança sa lèvre inférieure pour bouder, mais se leva et s'en alla en courant dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sanji passa sa main sur son visage et soupira alors que Zoro le regardait, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Ça va aller ?

- Ouais. Ouais, ça va aller. Je sais qu'il n'était pas très loin, mais il aurait pu tomber sur pire. J'aurai jamais dû dire qu'il me manquait ces foutues tomates...

- Il fait toujours confiance aux gens comme ça ?

- Non, pas d'ordinaire. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école... et que ça m'a surpris qu'il vous ramène ici, fit-il en rabattant sa main sur son menton.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait sauté des classes, c'est un surdoué ?

- Oui, mais n'allez surtout pas lui dire, fit Sanji en rigolant légèrement, fier et connaissant la modestie exagérée de son fils.

Il reporta les yeux sur l'assiette et la pointa :

- Mangez tant que c'est chaud.

Zoro baissa les yeux et acquiesça avant de prendre ses baguettes et l'assiette, mélangeant correctement le riz et la sauce. Puis il attrapa habilement un morceau de viande, le trempa et l'enfourna, les saveurs explosant dans sa bouche. Il pouvait jurer que sa langue s'était suicidée de bonheur alors qu'il ne dit plus un mot de tout le repas.

Il tendit juste sa joue gonflée comme celle d'un hamster quand Chopper revint leur dire bonne nuit, tenant une peluche en forme de baleine par la queue. Il reçut un bisou et un « bonne nuit » comme Sanji, le câlin de plus de cinq minutes en moins. En fait le sien ne dura que de moitié. Le petit garçon au lit, le blond sortit un cendrier et un paquet de cigarettes, demandant tout de même à Zoro si cela le dérangeait. Ce dernier répondit par la négative d'un signe de tête avant de reposer son assiette, prête à être rangée tellement elle était propre.

- Merci pour le repas.

- C'est pas du niveau du bento, mais beaucoup mieux.

- Hmm... Je vais comparer et donner mon ressenti plus tard.

- Oi ! Inculte !

Zoro rit de la façon dont Sanji réagit puis l'observa un instant. Il apprécia la manière qu'il avait de tenir sa cigarette, entre le bout de son index et de son majeur, englobant le filtre entre ses lèvres rosées pour inspirer. Puis il l'écartait, allant frapper le dessous du bout du mégot du pouce au-dessus du cendrier, d'un geste habituel, sa bouche soufflant l'excédent de fumée en formant un petit « o ». Le blond releva le regard vers lui, sa bouche toujours entrouverte et clignant son œil, dévoilant des longs cils bruns foncés.

- Vous voulez encore du curry ?

Bien que la situation prêta plus au frappement de plat de la main contre le front, le machiniste dû revenir abruptement à la réalité. Ce type avait un fils, il avait été question de « maman », évidemment qu'il n'était pas gay ! Il secoua la main pour décliner.

- Non merci, c'était très bon. Je vais devoir y aller en plus.

- Chopper vous aime bien, vous devriez revenir de temps en temps. En plus, vous allez tomber malade si vous continuez de manger ces cochonneries.

- Je vais avoir pas mal de travail, je risque de ne pas pouvoir passer quand vous êtes ouvert.

- Je parlais de passer à la maison, pas à la boutique. Vous faites quoi pour avoir des horaires comme ceux-là ?

- Je suis machiniste au théâtre de Grand Line. Il va y avoir une nouvelle pièce à mettre en place et la metteure en scène est une casse-couilles.

Sanji eut un bref sourire malgré l'insulte envers une femme, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, par respect. Il écrasa sa cigarette et reprit :

- Quelle pièce de théâtre ?

- _Le baron de l'île Omatsuri_. Apparemment une tonne de décors et de lumières. Bon sang, j'en crève déjà, grogna Zoro.

- Ah, j'en ai entendu parler, elle est très bien apparemment.

- Vous voulez des places ? Pour vous et votre fils, proposa-t-il subitement.

- Ce serait... très sympathique, oui. Chopper serait ravi.

- On va dire que c'est pour vous remercier du repas.

- Dans ce cas-là vous aurez à revenir une seconde fois. Parce que ce repas était déjà en remerciement pour m'avoir ramené Chopper.

Zoro sourit et hocha la tête.

- Okay, je vous les amène la prochaine fois.

Le blond lui sourit avant de ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine, aidé de son invité malgré ses protestations. Il lui mit le reste de curry dans un « Tupperware » l'obligeant ainsi à forcément revenir une seconde fois pour le lui rendre. Il lui tendit et Zoro le prit avec plaisir avant de se faire raccompagner à l'entrée. Il glissa le tup' dans son sac avec le bento, enfilant ses bottes dont il vérifia rapidement les lacets. Puis il se releva et prit la sacoche sur son épaule, présentant sa main pour le saluer à nouveau.

- J'essaierai de passer après-demain, ça vous va ?

- Pas de soucis. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, on peut se tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux de 60 berges.

- C'est pas le cas ?

- Oi ! Je n'ai que 32 ans !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, s'amusa Zoro pour le taquiner. Merci pour le repas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. A dans deux jours alors.

Zoro se retira seulement après que Sanji lui ait serré la main, profitant un peu plus du contact entre eux. Pour son propre plaisir, pour le souvenir. En ressortant, les mains dans les poches et le ventre plein, il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Avec sa malchance, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un hétéro. C'est le cœur lourd, mais des rêves plein la tête qu'il rentra et s'endormit, encore habillé.

Le lendemain fut comme prévu : chiant et horrible. Il dû courir de gauche à droite sur sa plate-forme métallique pour pouvoir aider aux déplacements des décors, des lumières. Il aidait également Usopp pour certaines actions techniques alors que ce dernier tremblait sous les regards froids et calculateurs de Nico Robin. Le seul qui ne fut pas gêné fut Franky. Il s'exécutait avec joie, osant demander des explications et des détails supplémentaires sur la pièce. C'à quoi le vert ne s'attendait pas, c'était le bon vouloir de la jeune femme pour lui expliquer.

Le plus flippant résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne haussait jamais la voix, ni ne criait, comme cet enfoiré de réalisateur et son adaptation du _Davy Back Fight_. Zoro n'avait jamais eu autant mal à la tête entre ses cris et les pleurnicheries d'Usopp. Quoiqu'il en soit, tant qu'elle donnait des ordres, aussi pénibles soient-ils, et qu'elle se concentrait sur son collègue à la crête bleu pétante, il s'en fichait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Crevé, le machiniste se rendit directement chez lui, s'enfila une bière et sa boîte de saumon « interdite » avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il ne retourna voir Sanji et Chopper que le jour suivant. Dans les vestiaires, il rangea ses affaires puis vérifia les billets qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. D'ordinaire, le théâtre donnait ces billets aux employés afin qu'ils puissent inviter leur famille. Zoro n'eut qu'à dire qu'il invitait son petit ami et son frère. Horrible mensonge qui l'excitait encore plus et ne lui donnait absolument pas honte… tel en attestait le sourire bête sur son visage. Néanmoins, son collègue au long nez remarqua les billets et lui sourit :

- Haha ! T'as obtenu des tickets pour qui ?

Le vert se tourna vers lui alors qu'il claquait son casier et ajustait la bandoulière tandis que Franky tournait la tête pour regarder et participer à la conversation. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste nonchalant qui voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois, puis répondit vaguement :

- Un pote et son fils.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu ne connais pas.

- C'est bien pour ça que ça m'intéresse et m'inquiète en même temps. On bosse ensemble depuis un bon moment et t'as pas beaucoup de potes.

- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

Il les regarda un à un et ils ne le quittèrent pas des yeux. Il était effectivement vrai que Zoro n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et ses collègues avaient assez été à ses côtés pour connaître autant ses habitudes que son entourage. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir sans avoir eu droit au questionnaire complet, il se passa la main sur la nuque et la frotta, ennuyé.

- Vous voyez le resto' rapide qui vend des bentos et takoyaki ?

- Ouais, un excellent boui-boui.

- Bah avant-hier, j'ai bousculé le fils du patron, Sanji, dans le conbini de Coby.

- Tu t'en prends aux enfants maintenant ? fit Usopp d'un air dépité.

- C'est mal, bro, ajouta Franky en secouant la tête.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? J'ai pas fait exprès ! Enfin bref, je l'ai ramené chez son père. Sympa. Et pas mal.

Son premier interlocuteur eut un regard interloqué. Évidemment, il se doutait que si Zoro leur en parlait et leur avait pris des billets, c'est qu'il s'attendait à faire avancer les choses. Mais de là à entendre qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un type pareil…

- Le quarantenaire zarbi coincé du cul ? demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

- T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ?

- Quand on y était allé avec Franky, il flirtait avec des nanas et c'est à peine s'il nous a adressé un regard. Dommage, il fait des trucs super bons.

Okay. Donc Sanji était un schizophrène maintenant. Super. Zoro soupira et baissa sa main dans leur direction pour leur demander de laisser tomber. Il n'avait apparemment pas vu la même personne. Ils abandonnèrent la conversation non sans se jeter un regard équivoque. Leur ami devait être tombé bien bas pour tomber sous le charme d'un type pareil, ils pensaient pareil. Le vert les salua et se mit à marcher rapidement vers le mini-restaurant.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le blond évoluer dans son petit espace de cuisson. Les cheveux tirés en arrière tout en recouvrant toujours son œil droit, ils étaient recouverts sur le dessus d'un grand bandana blanc, sans doute pour éviter leur présence indésirable dans les repas. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais un froncement de sourcil concentré subsistait au-dessus de son nez, lui donnant ce fameux air coincé alors qu'il faisait sauter quelque chose à la poêle. Il portait également une chemise, une cravate et un tablier blanc. Sa barbe avait également repoussé, donnant un air un peu plus négligé que l'avant-veille. Il y avait de quoi comprendre la définition d'Usopp maintenant.

Son regard fut alors attiré par Chopper qui apparut subitement, sans doute grâce à l'aide d'un tabouret. Il tendit une boîte à une jeune femme qui lui pinça la joue et le remercia tandis qu'il… l'envoyait chier en disant que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Bien que surprise par sa modestie exagérée, elle lui donna l'argent, il le compta puis la remercia alors qu'elle s'en allait. Puis il aperçut Zoro qui s'approchait et sautilla, tirant sur la manche de son père qui releva la tête pour lui sourire. Le vert s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges devant le comptoir extérieur, sous l'auvent et il se débarrassa rapidement des modalités de rencontre avec les « bonjour, ça va ».

- Je te sers quelque chose à manger ? demanda alors Sanji.

- Je te fais confiance.

Cela sembla lui faire plus que plaisir alors qu'il choisissait ses ingrédients et se mettait à faire des takoyaki personnalisés. Chopper lui servit un verre de saké puis resta en face de lui.

- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tirer des rideaux, des cordes, pousser des décors. Comme d'hab'. Et toi, bonhomme ?

- La maîtresse nous a demandé de faire une rédaction sur le métier qu'on veut faire.

- T'as eu une bonne note ?

- A+ ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Zoro lui rendit son sourire et le félicita en frottant ses cheveux marron d'un coup de main amical. Inutile d'utiliser les mots, il l'avait compris dès le début, et cela semblait mieux marcher. Le gamin rigola, frappant son bras d'un air joueur avant que son père ne lui pince gentiment la peau du cou pour le faire couiner. Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer l'assiette qui arriva jusqu'au client. Ce dernier prit une première brochette et mangea une boulette, se régalant et le signifiant d'un « Hmm » appréciateur.

- Tu passais dans le coin ? lui demanda Sanji qui s'allumait une cigarette, faisant attention à ce que la fumée ne passe pas sur Chopper.

- Ah, oui, répondit-il après avoir avalé. J'ai ramené les billets.

Il s'essuya la main et sortit lesdits papiers de sa poche, les posant sur le comptoir. Le jeune garçon les prit et commença à lire les quelques lignes sur les invitations, leur apprenant que l'horaire de la séance était au choix.

- On te verra là-bas ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ah non, moi je serais tout en haut à bosser, fit le vert avant de s'enfiler un second takoyaki.

- Mais tu verras pas la pièce alors ?

- Oula, crois-moi, je vais assez la voir pour pouvoir te la réciter par cœur.

- Hm, merci en tout cas, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, reprit Sanji.

Zoro haussa les épaules, mâchonnant sa boulette et ses yeux se promenant sur les alentours pour cacher sa gêne. Il espérait juste que ce cadeau ne deviendrait pas une poudrière, qui permettrait à ses collègues de se moquer de lui, et que Sanji ne remarquerait pas qu'il était fortement intéressé. Ce dernier lui sourit puis alla accueillir un trio de jeunes femmes, tout joyeux, écrasant un peu plus ses espoirs. Il se força au fait qu'ils deviendraient sans doute amis, sans plus.

De toutes manières, Chopper réclamait à nouveau son attention en parlant de son école et de son père qui allait bientôt venir présenter son travail devant ses camarades. Il lui demanda ensuite des détails sur son boulot, notamment comment cela se passait « là-haut ». Le machiniste dû refuser à contrecœur sa demande de lui montrer comment c'était, problème de sécurité oblige. Le gamin ne le quitta que pour aider son papa à servir les demoiselles qui gloussaient et le regardaient, non sans avoir de regards équivoques. Sanji eut droit aux mêmes yeux doux avant qu'elles ne partent.

Il discuta encore un moment avant d'annoncer qu'il allait se reposer. Il était épuisé, cette Robin était véritablement un tyran quand il s'agissait de ses créations. Il paya son repas puis leur donna rendez-vous pour la représentation du lendemain. Il résista à la tentation quand le garçon lui demanda s'il voulait bien revenir manger avec eux et chercha à continuer la conversation. Il inventa un prétexte avant de lui frotter la tête puis de partir avec un signe de main.

La pièce s'avéra être un succès, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient. Sanji et Chopper ne furent pas en reste dans la salle, applaudissant vivement avant de se diriger vers la sortie et d'essayer d'atteindre les coulisses. Ils réussirent même à s'y faufiler on-ne-sait-quel-moyen, l'enfant ayant été trop curieux de découvrir ce qui se tramait là derrière. Son père s'avéra assez efficace pour enjôler Robin et une de ses actrices, Nami, avec des mots mielleux pour parvenir à ses fins. Franky les rejoignit après avoir déplacé un décor et se plaça dans un coin, toujours dans l'optique de séduire la metteure en scène. Zoro s'occupa de prendre Chopper sur les épaules et de lui faire faire le tour des coulisses discrètement avant de le rendre à son paternel.

Malgré son envie d'en savoir plus sur ce dernier et son fils, le machiniste ne préféra pas forcer sa chance. Il alla les voir plusieurs fois au petit restaurant, prenant son repas et discutant le temps de celui-ci avant de prétexter toujours la même chose : travail ou fatigue. Chopper manifesta le désir de le voir plus souvent, ce qu'il essayait d'esquiver au possible. Pour autant, il ne s'attendit absolument pas à le trouver dans les coulisses un soir, en train de l'attendre, sac bien accroché sur le dos et mains serrées sur les lanières. Usopp l'avait prévenu et il était descendu aussi vite que possible après vérification des derniers réglages pour le spectacle du soir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, gamin ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses gants.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir, tu m'as dit que tu savais bien construire des choses. Tu pourrais manger à la maison, papa serait content.

Zoro haussa un sourcil surpris puis reprit, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser déstabiliser par un garçon de huit ans.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ton père va encore s'inquiéter.

- Tu peux venir alors ?

La suite des répliques s'ensuivit de « Non » sans argumentation de la part du vert et de « Pourquoi » sans réponses de la part du jeune garçon. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Usopp le frappa sur la tête d'un coup de sa paire de gants et lui intima d'y aller avant de ne se faire botter les fesses par Nico Robin en personne si jamais elle arrivait. L'autre machiniste grogna puis abandonna, ayant de toute façon finit sa journée de travail. Il se changea, prit son sac sur l'épaule et la main d'un Chopper aux anges dans la sienne avant de partir.

Sur le chemin, il décida de passer à la supérette pour prendre quelques ingrédients à l'aide du gamin, mais n'osa pas prendre de vin de peur que Sanji ne lui fasse une énième remarque sur ses choix. Ils arrivèrent alors que ce dernier était encore de service. Il fit un rapide signe pour dire bonjour et il leur annonça qu'il rentrerait bientôt, ayant besoin de faire un peu de ménage. Zoro retira ses chaussures, laissa son sac avant de le suivre dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir par terre en tailleur. Le jeune garçon sortit une feuille avec un schéma et vint à ses côtés pour demander un éclaircissement.

Au bout d'un moment, après de longues explications et de nombreux conseils, Chopper resta allongé sur le sol pour dessiner un peu, accompagné par son professeur provisoire. Il reprit la conversation sur un sujet auquel le vert ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu aimes bien papa ?

L'homme resta silencieux un instant, arrêtant son stylo bleu dans la conception artistique de ce qui semblait être un chat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? J'aime bien être ici, oui, reprit-il pour le rassurer.

- C'est juste que papa fait beaucoup pour moi, et puis il a le restaurant. Il est tout seul et c'est triste pour lui depuis que maman est partie, s'expliqua Chopper en finissant sa maison.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

En entendant à nouveau parler de sa mère, la curiosité le reprit. Il ne savait pas si elle était décédée ou bien partie et, mauvais maître de ses mots, il préféra éviter de faire une bourde. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant son dessin alors que le petit garçon le regardait à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient avec une certaine malice qui ne lui plaisait pas, laissant attendre la question de trop.

- Tu es homo ?

La mine du crayon se brisa net sous la pression. Il fronça les sourcils, gêné par le sujet et plus embarrassé qu'en colère d'avoir été découvert.

- Pardon ? D'où tu sors ça ?

- Si tu aimes bien être avec papa, tu pourrais être avec lui.

- Oi, tu sautes aux conclusions là. Ton père n'est pas… « comme moi », il préfère les femmes et c'est très normal. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de belle-mère, je peux comprendre que c'est difficile, mais ce n'est pas toi qui choisis.

- Maman a dit qu'il était homo avant de partir avec le voisin.

Zoro le regarda alors que le mystère venait d'être résolu. Par soucis sexuel, la mère s'était barrée. Très bon exemple de résolution des problèmes. Il se maudit néanmoins pour le regain d'espoir qui bombarda subitement son esprit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il esquivait de fausses espérances, de vaines opportunités et le spectacle du blond servant de grands sourires aux jeunes femmes… Bien que le vert eut droit à ses services spéciaux et à une amitié sympathique. Rien de plus. Rien d'autre. Il soupira et posa sa main tannée sur la petite tête châtain pour la frotter amicalement.

- Désolé pour ton papa, mais s'il n'a cherché personne, c'est qu'il ne veut pas. Peut-être que la rupture avec ta mère a été trop difficile.

Surtout si elle était partie en lui criant qu'il était homosexuel devant son propre fils. Il retira sa main et dégagea cette pensée stupide de sa tête avant de faire un sourire en coin à Chopper qui le regardait avec la même lueur d'espoir qui agitait Zoro. Il lui poussa le front de l'index.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, je peux rien y faire.

- Mais tu sais comment papa se sent et tout, et puis il est beaucoup plus sympa quand tu es là. Il t'aime beaucoup et tu viens de me dire que toi aussi.

- Écoute Cupidon, si ton père se force, ce sera pire. Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, mais on restera amis. Hoche la tête si tu es d'accord.

Joueur mais pas crédible pour un sou, le petit garçon s'exécuta puis se releva en entendant le claquement du rideau de fer quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit le dessin et s'empressa d'aller le donner à Sanji, le machiniste le suivant et se posant bras croisés contre le mur pour regarder la mignonne scénette. Le blond releva un instant les yeux dans sa direction et si la conversation n'avait pas été de nature nuptiale, voire sexuelle quelques minutes auparavant, Zoro aurait juré que deux légers rougissements étaient apparus sur ses pommettes blanches.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous vers la cuisine pour le dîner, la conversation s'avérant fluide, mais avec néanmoins quelques accrocs supplémentaires entre les regards des deux hommes. Le vert commença à douter au premier abord : est-ce que l'autre avait entendu leur conversation ? Si c'était le cas, il était (un peu) dans la panade, ayant été percé à jour par un gamin de huit ans. Alors un adulte de trente ans, à moins qu'il ne soit véritablement stupide, ne tarderait pas à le découvrir si ce n'était déjà fait. C'est l'esprit aussi remplit que l'estomac qu'il les quitta.

Chopper n'abandonna pas pour autant et vint le chercher plusieurs autres fois, au point qu'on lui laisse aisément le passage et attendre dans la salle des casiers. La plupart du temps, la soirée se terminait chez eux pour un repas qui n'avait rien à envier aux bentos du conbini ou à sa propre cuisine. Il s'y sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir une petite famille, de ne plus être seul. C'était devenu une routine qu'il aimait.

Néanmoins, un soir où il passait le temps avec lui, il fut surpris que le gamin lui demande de venir pour le week-end. Qui plus est avec une bouteille de vin, du gâteau et un DVD. Ils voulaient faire une soirée vidéo et l'inviter ? Pourquoi pas… Malgré la demande quelque peu étrange, Zoro accepta et frotta la tête du petit garçon quand il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir venir le chercher cette fois-ci. Mettant cela sur le compte du père qui devait être trop inquiet à chaque fois, il ne se posa pas plus de questions. La semaine en fut assez remplie : quel type de vin ? de DVD ? de gâteau ? La vie u machiniste était foutue, les choix étaient trop cruciaux.

Le jour « J » approchant trop vite, il finit par se décider pour un rosé et du bon saké (ça passait pour toutes sortes de plats), un gâteau aux fraises (tellement sucré qu'il aurait son quota de l'année) et une comédie familiale (il fallait penser à Chopper). Il passa chercher les deux derniers en sortant du travail, après une bonne douche et s'être changé pour paraître un peu plus présentable. Il avait considéré l'idée de mettre une cravate, mais après une énième tentative et un nœud toujours aussi moche, il avait opté pour la chemise ouverte par-dessus son éternel tee-shirt blanc. Avec l'eau de la douche, il avait ramené ses cheveux légèrement en arrière pour se donner un air plus « propre ». Même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Nerveux, il garda les mains dans les poches tout au long du chemin, espérant que ce ne soit pas une farce de Chopper. Il remit son sac en place sur l'épaule, plus par habitude que par réelle gêne puis tourna le coin de la rue avant de rebrousser chemin en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il arriva quinze minutes plus tard chez Sanji, le rideau du restaurant fermé et toutes lumières éteintes. Il prit une petite inspiration puis frappa quelques coups, se préparant déjà à la bombe, nommée « enfant », qui allait exploser dans ses jambes. Pour autant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, rien ne se passa.

- Zoro ?

Le blond se trouvait là, face à lui, sa paire de lunettes sur le nez et rasé de près, rien qui ne change de l'ordinaire. Seul le léger rougissement sur ses joues et l'absence de Chopper étaient inhabituels. Il se frotta la nuque d'une main puis fit un signe avec pour le saluer, comme si de rien n'était.

- Hey ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard.

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Pour la soirée vidéo ? détailla-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment le gagnant en voyant la tête surprise de Sanji. Où est Chopper ?

- Y a rien de prévu, il est chez sa mère.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que la situation avait été éclaircie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le gamin lui avait demandé de venir alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Bien décidé à ne pas gâcher la soirée, il poussa Sanji hors du chemin et entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, habitué à faire comme chez lui depuis ces dernières semaines. Le blond protesta à peine, fermant juste la porte pendant que l'autre retirait ses chaussures, puis s'alluma une cigarette en repartant vers le salon. Il y trônait un reste de repas et une bouteille de vin quasiment terminée, ce qui expliquait l'état de l'hôte des lieux.

Zoro vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui et tira de son sac le DVD, le gâteau et les bouteilles. Face au visage surpris, il les poussa dans sa direction et les montra, prononçant sans le savoir le bon mot :

- Cadeau.

Sanji hésita un instant, une lueur plus que surprise traversant son regard. Il se permit d'ouvrir la boîte pour voir le cake couleur crème et rehaussé de rouges grâce aux fraises, puis ouvrit le paquet dans lequel se trouvait la bouteille de vin qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter. Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage du cuisinier alors qu'il dégageait la cigarette de ses lèvres pour l'écraser et souffler une dernière bouffée. Il essuya le coin d'un de ses yeux sous l'émotion et laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

- Merci marimo.

- D'rien, répondit-il en détournant le regard, son cœur s'accélérant soudainement.

- Tu sais même pas de quoi il s'agit aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris sur le fait, le vert secoua juste la tête puis releva les yeux vers lui. Chopper l'invitait, mais il n'était pas là : c'était donc pour que son père ne se retrouve pas seul pour quelque chose. Du gâteau et du vin, peut-être ce « quelque chose » était à fêter. L'énigme fut résolue plus vite qu'il ne le pensait :

- C'est mon anniversaire.

La surprise fut telle qu'il resta muet de stupeur, incapable de répondre à ça pendant de longues minutes. Zoro n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'embarrassait beaucoup et finit par bêtement répliquer :

- Joyeux anniversaire alors.

- Baka. Mais merci.

- Ça te fait combien ?

- 33.

Le vert eut un sourire en coin alors que tout son visage semblait dire « c'est vieux », juste pour l'embêter. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son interlocuteur le devina et lui donna un coup de serviette bien placé à l'arrière de la tête, le fouettant pour son impertinence. Il n'avait pas l'âge de Chopper, mais parfois il n'en n'était pas loin. Le machiniste se frotta le crâne alors que Sanji commençait à rire, partagé entre le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée et le soulagement. Ce dernier se leva ensuite pour aller chercher un set de couverts supplémentaires et le tire-bouchon pour déguster cette bouteille.

Le film continua de leur mettre du baume au cœur pendant la soirée qu'ils arrosèrent sans vergogne. Zoro apprit ainsi beaucoup de choses au sujet du cuisinier, notamment la façon dont il avait monté son restaurant et eut Chopper. D'ailleurs, son absence était –selon Sanji – rendue délibérée par son ex-compagne. Elle était allée chercher le petit garçon la veille à l'école et avec son nouveau copain, ils étaient tous les trois partis en week-end improvisé à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Comme par hasard. Évidemment, le gamin n'avait pas pu refuser malgré une certaine déception. Il voyait sa mère tellement peu et était tellement gentil qu'il avait accepté de partir avec. Et ce, non sans promettre à son père une surprise. Le machiniste, en l'occurrence.

Après avoir dévoré le délicieux osso-buco et terminé plusieurs bouteilles en discutant gaiement, ils se retrouvèrent affalés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Le DVD était terminé et le générique en train de défiler lentement sur un fond de musique que le vert fredonnait tout bas, entrecoupant les paroles de quelques rires lorsqu'elles étaient stupides et rappelaient des idioties de la soirée. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en sentant Sanji prendre sa main sur sa cuisse et entrelacer leurs doigts, dans un élan discret et non sans équivoques.

- T'es bourré.

Ce fut la seule réplique intelligente qui lui passa par la tête sur le coup. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de le tirer lentement et de faire passer leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête afin de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il se glissa entre ses jambes, sa main libre remontant posément le long de l'une d'entre elles, sur la cuisse puis sur la hanche. Il resta un instant au-dessus de lui, errant sur son corps, chatouillant l'extrémité de son tee-shirt avant de passer en-dessous. Ses doigts froids entrèrent en contact avec sa peau chaude, lui envoyant des frissons tout du long et lui donnant la chair de poule. Il releva le regard vers Sanji qui s'empara de ses lèvres la seconde d'après, sans demander son reste.

Bien loin d'imaginer que la nuit allait tourner à son avantage, Zoro ne se laissa pas prier alors qu'il attendait que la situation change enfin depuis si longtemps. Une partie de lui était sûre que le cuisinier n'agissait que sous l'influence de l'alcool. Mais au plus profond de son être, il espérait que ce soit enfin sa chance, qu'il soit enfin à lui… Il ouvrit bien vite la bouche pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne et goûter les fragrances de nourriture, d'alcool et de cigarettes qui envahissaient ses papilles.

En roulant ses hanches, il sentit l'érection du blond presser contre son entrejambe, donnant un indice supplémentaire sur son état et la façon certaine dont allait se terminer cette distraction de fin de film. Il releva les mains pour ouvrir sa chemise, faisant glisser les boutons hors de leur ouverture, glissant ses phalanges calleuses sur sa peau blanche et lisse, les faisant frotter contre ses mamelons roses déjà durs, contre ses lignes solides qu'il cachait aussi bien. Il a toujours pensé que le cuisinier était un maigrichon, il avait la preuve du contraire.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, reprocha-t-il entre deux baisers.

- D'quoi tu parles ?

- On croirait pas que t'es gay et aussi bien foutu. Pour un vieux.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il peut encore faire le vieux, à son âge. Mais merci.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de le débarrasser de son tee-shirt puis de s'occuper de sa ceinture pour la déboucler avec des mains avides. Zoro grogna légèrement alors que le blond semblait vouloir avoir le dernier mot et réponse à tout, mais il profita de cette petite réjouissance pour dégager son haut de ses épaules. Il palpa sa peau claire, ses muscles jusqu'aux coudes avant que son possesseur ne se relève pour retirer son vêtement immaculé et le jette sur le dos du canapé. Il revint pour embrasser le machiniste, glissant ses mains sur sa peau tannée et sentant toujours aussi bon.

Le cuisinier continua de descendre le long de son torse, quittant sa bouche pour venir découvrir le reste de son corps du bout des lèvres, traçant la longue cicatrice de la langue avant de venir chatouiller l'aine. Il passa ses doigts dans les vêtements pour les descendre plus bas, dégageant son bassin au maximum pour pouvoir lui faire écarter les jambes. Il rencontra alors le sexe dur du vert, preuve de son excitation, mais également de son impatience quand il récolta un peu de liquide du bout de la langue. Il rigola intérieurement : il se faisait critiquer de vieux quand l'autre était un jeune empressé.

Il suça alors le bout humide et profita d'un grognement du machiniste pour lui présenter son index et son majeur, caressant les lèvres roses et gonflées. Zoro les entrouvrit un peu plus et les lécha lentement avant d'attraper son poignet pour le maintenir et se donner l'impression de contrôler le blond. Il s'appliqua à humidifier les phalanges tout en faisant travailler ses abdominaux pour pouvoir se maintenir et observer l'autre. Ce dernier prit son membre un peu plus en bouche puis récupéra ses doigts en grognant légèrement, le vert lui ayant mordu pour les retenir quelques secondes de plus.

Puis, malgré quelques protestations, il poussa un premier doigt entre ses fesses après avoir frotté pour le prévenir. Le machiniste gronda alors qu'il aurait préféré l'inverse, sans pour autant bouger plus. Il gagna un regard bref, surligné par un froncement de sourcils et les phalanges poussées plus profondément en lui. Il relâcha la pression de son intimité autour, puis se laissa tomber contre le canapé pour profiter. Satisfait, le blond continua ce qu'il avait commencé, préparant son amant du soir avec attention. Sa bouche alla plus bas tandis qu'un deuxième doigt faisait son chemin comme le premier. Il enroula les deux ensembles à l'intérieur, frottant contre les parois internes et le parant au mieux pour qu'il puisse le recevoir.

Zoro refusa de laisser un seul son sortir de sa gorge. Puis Sanji frappa sa prostate du bout des doigts, le faisant trembler de tous ses membres sous la surprise, ses dents se serrant pour retenir le cri qui accompagnait l'agréable sensation qui électrisa son corps. Il roula lentement ses hanches, enfonçant son sexe un peu plus dans la bouche du blond avant que ce dernier ne râle et se retire, estimant avoir assez attendu. Il se releva également, baissant le reste de ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses pâles et se débrouillant pour retirer entièrement ceux de Zoro.

Le voir nu et aussi beau sous ses yeux l'excita d'autant plus. Il se lécha les lèvres alors que le cuisinier retirait totalement ses vêtements, visiblement gêné par ces derniers. Puis il revint l'embrasser, utilisant le liquide qui perlait le long de son pénis pour se lubrifier. Il n'avait aucune expérience du sexe avec un homme, ses pensées ayant été longuement consacrées à se questionner sur le plaisir qu'il pouvait donner à sa femme. Certes, l'alcool aidait à le mettre un peu plus en confiance dans cette découverte du corps masculin, mais les lectures nocturnes et discrètes, pleines de curiosité, l'avaient aidé à se préparer à cette éventualité. Celle de rencontrer l'homme qui allait le faire basculer complètement.

L'ayant suffisamment préparé à son goût, Sanji souleva ses jambes pour se placer entre et commencer à pousser en lui. Zoro remarqua l'impatience qui se dénotait dans ses mouvements, mais aussi son manque d'expérience. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule en face de lui pour le ralentir alors que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool le poussait et caressa doucement la peau du pouce.

- Vas-y doucement. Je suis peut-être gay, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas... Tu vois ?

- Je vois.

Le blond le fixa un instant, le temps que la pression sur son épaule se relâche puis recommença à pousser en Zoro, faisant un peu plus attention. A chaque fois qu'il rencontrait des difficultés, il s'arrêtait pour attendre qu'il se détende quelques peu, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au fond de lui. Puis il commença à aller et venir lentement, faisant grogner le machiniste qui essaya de s'ajuster le plus rapidement possible pour contrer le léger pic de douleur qui perçait sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

De ses mains, il traça des lignes sur la peau blanche et douce jusqu'à atteindre son cou pour l'encadrer et pouvoir le tirer à lui, venant presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il passa sa langue entre afin de venir à la rencontre de celle du cuisinier et pouvoir échanger ces saveurs éphémères qu'il allait regretter dès que tout serait fini. Lentement mais sûrement, ses hanches commencèrent à suivre le mouvement et à s'adapter à cette intrusion en lui qui n'en était plus une depuis un moment. Il apprécia les gestes tendres et maladroits, lents mais rudes à la fois.

Poussé par le savant mélange d'alcool, d'excitation et la découverte, Sanji accéléra rapidement le rythme, venant marquer le cou de son amant du soir, gémissant de plaisir alors que les sensations se révélaient encore plus agréable que prévu. Pour une première fois, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit long et correct. A la place, il obtenait une expérience extatique et inoubliable, sentant le blond aller et venir puissamment en lui, donnant des frissons tout du long de sa colonne sans interruptions.

Dans un geste confus, ce dernier attrapa son membre durcit par la somme des sensations et commença à le frotter en cadence pour essayer de le faire venir. Le vert gronda, agrippant l'accoudoir qui lui servait actuellement d'appui-tête pour amortir les à-coups et répondant puissamment, ses abdominaux contractés au maximum. Forcé de constater que son corps ne voulait pas tenir longtemps pour aujourd'hui, qu'il voulait garder ce sentiment d'instant éphémère, il serra ses lèvres pour bloquer un gémissement alors que Sanji poussait plus profond et le fit jouir sur son estomac.

Le blond arriva presque en même temps, l'intimité se resserrant autour de son sexe ne lui laissant pas le temps de se retenir. Il se tendit avant de rester au-dessus de lui, haletant. Zoro passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'écrasa sur son torse, plaçant son nez dans ses cheveux et attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ce que Sanji ne fit pas de suite. Il se retira de son intimité, se replaça convenablement sur sa poitrine et soupira longuement dessus. Le calme refit place dans le salon, seulement entrecoupés par les respirations.

Ses doigts glissant sur sa taille, le machiniste ferma l'œil pour laisser le temps passer. Il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ils y étaient. Il resta silencieux alors que le blond passait de l'alcool joyeux au morose, pensant bon de se confier à l'homme sous lui.

- J'avais jamais osé passer ce cap.

Zoro haussa un sourcil avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir son visage, ce qui fut possible quand l'autre releva les yeux avant de les baisser à nouveau.

- Tu veux dire, le cap « gay » ?

- On s'est marié après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, mais... je n'ai pas réussi à être le petit mari bien parfait. On étaient jeunes, c'était pour se serrer les coudes. Elle me l'a dit, devant Chopper.

- Pour ça qu'il arrête pas de répéter que tu dois être heureux H24 ?

- Entre autres. C'est mignon de sa part, mais ça m'a fait un choc. « Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer une femme, bien la traiter ne suffit pas. » Je me souviens de ça comme si elle me l'avait dit hier. J'étais marié. J'avais un gamin, mais j'étais mal à l'aise, l'ambiance était plombée dès qu'elle a commencé à s'en douter. J'ai essayé de me rassurer, de me dire que c'était nouveau et encore une fois mettre ça sur le dos de la jeunesse. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'aimer.

Zoro se douta bien vite que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient rompu, mais le fait que Sanji se confie le poussa à garder le silence plutôt que de faire une remarque qui pourrait être désobligeante, ou passer pour gênante. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de poser sa question, le blond reprit bien vite ses explications :

- Elle a demandé le divorce, j'ai accepté. J'ai Chopper principalement parce que j'ai gardé la maison et que c'est près de son école. Et parce qu'il a demandé, heureusement.

Cette fois-ci, le vert ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait vu ces situations que dans les téléfilms ou dans les journaux, et encore, quand il tombait dessus par hasard. Ses doigts ne cessèrent pas de caresser la peau qui séchait et se rafraîchissait doucement, un petit frisson passant dessous. Il se décolla du dossier et tira le plaid qui le recouvrait pour l'utiliser comme couverture. Le blond rit brièvement et le remercia d'un baiser timide sur le torse avant que le machiniste ne laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

- C'était pas trop dur pour toi de passer d'un bord à l'autre ?

- Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un gros pervers à dire que parfois j'avais tellement envie de toucher des hommes, de leur parler... J'ai vite compris aussi.

- Merci pour la description de « gros pervers », je me sens mieux.

- Haha, pardon, pardon... C'est juste que j'étais quand même très amoureux de ma petite copine, ça n'a pas suivi sur le plan sexuel.

- Première fois horrible ?

- Pas terrible. Mais on a fait les cons, j'étais bourré et quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, je ne me voyais pas la laisser tomber.

- Donc, si je résume, tu couches quand t'es bourré, comme là et je suis un gros pervers.

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Idiot !

Zoro éclata de rire alors que taquiner Sanji s'avérait vraiment très sympathique, vu la vitesse de réaction de ce dernier quand il était offensé. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça avant que le machiniste n'entende son compagnon ronfler doucement, endormi et assommé par l'acte sexuel en plus de l'alcool. Dans un premier temps, il se repoussa pour s'asseoir et pousser un petit grondement mécontent alors que son intimité lui faisait mal. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé quand même et la sensation post-coïtale laissait doucement passer la sensation de l'orgasme.

Il récupéra Sanji en le prenant dans ses bras, tel une princesse nue sous son plaid blanc. Il avait de la chance que ce dernier soit profondément endormi car il mit un peu plus de temps que prévu pour trouver la chambre paternelle et pouvoir le déposer sous les draps. Il s'étira et redescendit pour pouvoir ranger un minimum le salon, mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle et éteindre tout appareil et toutes lumières.

Il remonta alors avec leurs vêtements pendant à son bras et se rendit à la salle de bain pour pouvoir se rafraîchir. Il voulait absolument éviter que le sperme présent sur son estomac et ayant coulé le long de ses cuisses musclées ne sèche, chose qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Il profita néanmoins de la douche italienne qui l'aida à se relaxer et à laisser la fatigue reprendre ses droits sur son corps. La journée avait d'abord été longue et stressante, puis rassurante et agréable. C'est pour cela qu'il enfila son boxer et retourna au lit pour se glisser à côté de Sanji. Il espéra juste que le blond ne se réveillerait pas le lendemain en hurlant ou en regrettant ce qu'ils avaient faits. Il prenait un risque en venant dormir avec lui, mais quelque part, il voulait y croire plus que tout.

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla le lendemain, l'heure était déjà avancée dans la matinée. Le réveil annonçait aisément les onze heures passées, chose qui lui fit froncer brièvement les sourcils. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour remarquer que l'emplacement était vide. Pas étonnant de Sanji s'il devait ouvrir son restaurant pour y travailler à cette heure-ci. Il tourna encore un peu la tête pour noter que le plaid avait été plié correctement et placer sur la chaise avec les habits de Zoro par-dessus, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était véritablement tomber sur la version masculine de la petite femme de maison, sauf qu'il ne pourra jamais lui dire au risque de se prendre des coups ou de se faire menacer par l'interdiction de manger ses plats.

Il soupira et se poussa, en profitant pour cambrer le dos et s'étirer comme un gros chat avant de se lever. Il tira les couvertures et les lança négligemment sur le lit pour qu'elles recouvrent le matelas, sans plus. Il tapota les oreillers qu'il replaça par-dessus avant d'aller enfiler ses vêtements et de redescendre en bas. Il ne chercha pas loin, il se dirigea de suite vers le petit salon qui se trouvait derrière les cuisines de la façade de son restaurant. Il tomba nez à nez avec Chopper qui le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, bouche entrouverte, ses baguettes au-dessus de son assiette d'omelette et de riz à la sauce soja.

- Euh... Bonjour.

Le petit garçon se reprit bien vite avec sa joie habituelle, alors que son père sortait de son territoire avec un plateau. Il regarda Zoro et lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire pour le saluer avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Tu vas être en retard pour les cours de cette après-midi, bonhomme.

- Papa, papa ! Zoro est là ! Il a dormi ici ?

- … Il est venu pour hier pour mon anniversaire. Je devrais te punir pour ce coup foireux.

Le vert vint s'asseoir à table pour picorer dans les plats présentés devant lui, prenant une paire de baguettes et se servant alors que Sanji s'asseyait à côté, posant le plateau. Il récupéra les assiettes vides et servit un peu de thé au machiniste qui le remercia d'un signe de main.

- Tu restes aujourd'hui ? reprit le petit garçon à son intention.

- Je bosse pas. Je serai là quand tu rentreras de cours si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai.

- Coooool ! Je suis content que papa soit « homo » avec toi !

Le blond devint rapidement rouge pivoine, et ce jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Zoro fit des efforts pour ne pas assaisonner la table et ses occupants avec l'infusion au jasmin qu'il avait en bouche. Il manqua d'avaler de travers la gorgée chaude et Chopper se leva pour venir lui faire un câlin, le gelant sur place sous l'attention qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de recevoir. Il alla ensuite voir son père et fit de même, ce dernier passant automatiquement son bras autour de son petit corps pour lui caresser le dos avant de le laisser partir. L'enfant prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée, non sans se retourner une dernière fois.

- A ce soir papa ! Tu m'attends, hein, Zoro !

- … Bien sûr. Fais gaffe aux voitures.

Sanji resta encore muet de stupeur, la main en hauteur pour le saluer et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement en le voyant ainsi, faisant monter une deuxième salve de rouge à ses joues. Il posa son poing contre sa joue, les baguettes croisées entre ses doigts et le fixa :

- Il est parti. On est seuls jusqu'à ce soir, fit-il avec toutes les équivoques nécessaires.

- J'ai du boulot, « moi »…

- Hein ? Mais je pensais qu'après hier…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça chaque jour ! Et puis j'ai des sauces et des pâtes à préparer.

- Mais enfin !

Le cuisinier éclata de rire face à autant de frustration et de bouderie de la part de Zoro alors que ce dernier n'avait plus l'âge de Chopper. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, légèrement embarrassé avant de servir une assiette correcte à son nouveau compagnon, un sourire doux figé sur le visage. Le machiniste sut alors que si certains lisaient leur avenir à travers les lignes de la main, lui pouvait désormais lire son bonheur sur celle du blond.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler ce oneshot et j'avais surtout très envie d'avoir Chopper en gamin, je le trouve trop chou comme ça xD Et puis mine de rien, du SanZo, c'est pas courant, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi... Bon ok, j'ai quand même galérer aussi, je suis trop habituée au ZoSan lool<strong>_

_**J'espère que ça va se calmer sur mes contrôles et exposés, j'aimerai vraiment continuer mon histoire suivante (au moins le chapitre 1 XD) et commencer l'adaptation d'un rp ! Oui, encore des projets !**_

_**A la prochaine les gens, n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important en ces temps de désertion sur la fandom pour me/nous motiver !**_


End file.
